


That Stupid Prom Date

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Party, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: An introvert type Renjun doesn't have partner meanwhile Jeno's plans dropped into water for finding a partner.





	That Stupid Prom Date

Renjun looks at the poster on the wall of school. Prom date is soon and he doesn't have a partner. Probably he won't join since every friends of him have partners.

"Hyung isn't claret red better than dark blue?" 

"Huh?"

Renjun shakes his head softly and tries to focus on Chenle.

"I told Jisung that we should wear claret red as suit on prom date and he says dark blue"

"So? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Just asking your opinion. Hyung you've never listened to me right? Okay let me tell you everything at the beginning"

 

*

 

Jeno's hands are shaking and he tries to cover them,putting them inside his hoodie's pocket. The prom date is soon and he hasn't had chance to ask the person he has been waiting to ask.

Here he comes.

 

"Jeno yah~ Your class ended early than before"

Jaemin hits his arm jokingly and they start to walk side by side. The younger realises that Jeno wants to talk but he can't.

"Okay spill"

They stop in the middle of the corridor. People are passing them by but Jeno feels there's just two of them.

"Huh?"

"I know you wanna say something so I'm listening"

Jeno smiles. He loves how Jaemin can understand him easily. He shyly rubs his nape and looks at the younger.

"Uh... The prom date-"

He clears his throat but before starting Jaemin cuts off his words.

"Aaah! You found someone? That's great cause Lucas asked me to go together"

Jeno feels that his world is shaking. Everything inside his view is getting blur. 

"Will you go with Lucas?"

"Yes"

Jaemin happily says and hugs the notebook in his arms. 

"So who will you go with?"

"You will see"

Jeno tries to smile. He just tries,doesn't know he has succeeded but Jaemin looks so happy to not to notice him.

 

*

Renjun finally stays alone. All he has been hearing is suit colours from Chenle and Jisung, Hair style ideas from Mark and Haechan... 

He sighs deeply and sits the ground of library. He definitely won't go to prom date and stays his home,maybe will go out and have walk around Han river.

"That stupid prom date"

*

"That stupid prom date"

Jeno looks down when he hears someone exactly said same thing with him. A blond haired guy with specs is looking at him too but he turns his head another way quickly.

He sits next to the guy and they stay silent for seconds. They aren't looking at each other's direction and it makes weird atmosphere.

"Hey~"

The guy softly turns his head against to Jeno. He presses his lips to each other and it looks like a thin stick. He slowly bows.

"Hey..."

Weird silence again. The guy takes his phone in his pocket and looks at the screen,he slowly gets up and dusts his pant. He bows again before attempting to leave.

*

"I'm Jeno"

Renjun looks back after he takes few steps away from the stranger. He smiles slightly.

"I'm Renjun"

Jeno smiles too. His perfect eye smiles appear and he gets up,coming closer to Renjun.

*

They have been walking side by side without talking. Cold autumn wind gives shiver to them and they stand closer while walking.

"About the prom date... Don't you have a partner?"

Renjun nods and looks away for a second.

"I won't join. All my friends have partner and I don't want to stand there like a tree"

Jeno smiles,looking at Renjun. He pushes his glasses back and fixes his hair before looking at Jeno back.

"You?"

"Me? Just my plans dropped into water"

Jeno's smile disappears quickly and he looks at the empty road.

"Oh! So you had someone in your mind..."

Renjun nods as showing that he understands. 

"Yes"

Jeno knows it wasn't a question but he gives an answer anyways. Renjun stops and looks at Jeno.

"I'll go this way"

He points somewhere and turns away.

"Okay see you later"

Jeno waves at Renjun and starts to walk on his way.

*

Renjun quickly looks back when he feels a hand on his arm. He suprised to see Jeno. The younger panting heavily and it's obvious he has been running. Renjun takes off his earphones and and furrows his eyebrows.

"Jeno?"

"Let's go to prom date together"

Renjun's eyes widened in shock and he looks at Jeno. He must be kidding right? 

"No I'm not kidding!"

He reads his mind? Renjun shakes his head and pulls his arm back in Jeno's hand.

*

"So you told the guy you will go there with someone"

Jeno nods.

"But you didn't find anyone"

He nods again...

"Now you're asking me going together"

He nods again and again. He knows he looks pathetic but for now Renjun is his only chance.

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Yes. At least I won't have to be listening Chenle and Haechan talking about the party for a week and telling me that how many things I missed"

Renjun shrugs and smiles. When he looks at the younger he can see that how grateful he is. 

*

"You have a date??????"

Haechan wraps his arm around Renjun's shoulder and pulls him closer. Renjun tries to slide himself out of Haechan's tight embrace.

"It isn't a real thing I told you"

"Still it's a date"

Mark shrugs and drinks his coffee.

"And we all know that something will happen between you"

Jisung finally joins his hyungs. He links his arm on Chenle's.

"Agree"

"Agree"

"Agree"

"Whatever"

*

"Hey Renjun"

"Renjun"

Jeno cuts off Renjun's way and stands front of him.

"Sorry I didn't see you"

"Yeah I got that!"

Renjun softly giggles and looks at Jeno. He looks really happy unlike yesterday. 

"After school let's go shopping"

"Why?"

"To buy suits... For the party."

"Aaaah! It is... I already have one but I can come and help you to choose"

Renjun pats Jeno's shoulder softly and smiles. Jeno smiles too. When he smiles his shoulders raise up and that makes the younger look cute. 

*

When Jeno enters the cafeteria he sees that Jaemin is sitting on their usual corner. He is smiling while looking at his phone and not to mention why he smiles. Jeno rolls his eyes and comes closer to Jaemin. He faked his smile.

"Finally you've come!"

"We didn't even decide to meet Jaem"

"Anyways. After school you're coming with me to shopping"

"Why me? Ask Lucas! He is your date"

"His classes will end late and you're the only friend of me who I can trust"

Jeno looks away. It hurts to hear 'friend' word from Jaemin.

"But I-"

"I won't accept any excuses"

 

*

Renjun checks the time. It's 5.55 pm and Jeno still not around. They decided to meet at the cafeteria and Renjun has been waiting here for two hours. He curses himself for not taking the younger's number...

*

Jeno finally gets into cafeteria and looks around to see Renjun. He isn't here...

Jeno checks the time. It's already 6pm and there aren't many people in here. He tried to persuade Jaemin to get rid of the mall and run back to faculty. Of course Renjun wouldn't be here. God knows for how long he waited.

 

*

 

Next day,Renjun sits their usual table and review his notes while drinking his coffee. His friends haven't come yet and he feels lucky to get some peace.

 

*

 

The first thing Jeno does is getting into cafeteria and look for Renjun. There he is... He is looking at his notes and sitting alone. That's great time for him to explain things to Renjun.

 

He sits opposite to Renjun and taps his fingers to the table. He doesn't know how to start talking and Renjun looks so focused or maybe he ignores him. He has right tho.

 

*

 

Renjun jumps a little and looks at Jeno when the younger takes off his earphones. He quickly turns his head away. Their faces are so close actually they're so close right now. Renjun slowly move on his left and put a space between them.Jeno follows him and they're so close again. 

"Renjun I'm so sorry"

"It's okay... My fault I could have asked your number"

"Won't you slap my face and give up to coming with me to the party?"

Renjun laughs. He really laughs a lot and some people look at them meanwhile Jeno looks so apologetic and panics.

"Why would I? You got to do something suddenly maybe and I can't blame you"

Renjun ruffles Jeno's hair and chuckles. The younger is really cute. On the other hand Jeno suprised. He doesn't think that Renjun would be understanding that much and he doesn't even know the real reason why he got late. He looks at the older and his heart gets warm suddenly.

"So will we go shopping today?"

Jeno stops for a second. Jaemin made him buy a suit yesterday but how will he say it to Renjun?

"Sure we will!"

*

Jeno got out of his class ten minutes before and started to wait Renjun in front of his class. He can see the older thanks to little glass on the door. Renjun cutely ruffles his own hair and pouts while looking at his notes. Jeno couldn't help but smiles. Renjun is so cute.

When his class end Renjun goes out first and quickly makes his steps to the stairs till someone holds him on his arm.

"Am I invisible in your eyes?"

"Are you making fun of me to using glasses or are you serious?"

"Do you really take my question as an insult or are you kidding with me?"

"Both?"

Renjun looks confused and his bottom lip quickly curves down,makes a little pout. Jeno finds himself staring at Renjun's cute little pout instead of speaking.

 

*

Before getting inside the mall Jeno holds Renjun's arm and makes him stop.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something"

Renjun raises his eyebrows and crossed his arms while looking at the younger. 

"I'm listening"

Jeno inhales deeply.

"Yesterday I came here with Jaemin actually he made me come here with him since his lover has classes and I couldn't say no. While buying a suit for himself he kinda made me buy too"

Jeno looks down at his feet just like a kid waits for his mom to scold him right there.

"Woah"

Renjun rubs his forehead and smiles. The younger is really adorable and it's obvious that he doesn't like hide something.

"Woah? Just it?"

"Okay to be honest I got hurt a little I won't hide it but why did you say yes to buy suit when I asked you this morning?"

"Aren't you my date? Of course I should come here and buy it with you"

Renjun doesn't expected from younger to be bold too much and he doesn't know what should he say. When he looks at Jeno his flushed cheeks can be seen from space. Probably he talked without realising and felt shy.

"Okay let's get inside then"

*

"This colour doesn't suit on your skin tone"

"Renjun it's 5th one"

"Is it my fault if you don't have good taste in clothes?"

"I'm offended"

Renjun rolls his eyes while searching for a suit but can see Jeno's reflection on the mirror next to him. His shoulders are down and he is pouting while fixing his tie.

"Here try this"

Jeno takes the suit in Renjun's hand and gets inside the cabinet again.

When he gets out Renjun claps his hands proudly and Jeno smiles.

"Here is your fashionista Huang Renjun"

"But I'm the one who wears it"

Jeno rolls his eyes then looks at Renjun. He comes closer and starts to fix the collar of the shirt. Jeno looks up and lets Renjun to fix.

*

Finally they bought the suit which Renjun chose. He looks satisfied himself and that makes him Jeno smile all the way.

"Let's eat something first"

"I thought you'd never ask"

 

Renjun takes a big bite of his burger and closes his eyes for showing how happy he is. 

"So Jaemin is the name of the guy you wanted to ask first?"

Jeno suprised a sudden question by Renjun. He just focuses on Renjun's expressions but he quickly nods. Why he mentions about Jaemin suddenly? Silence again...

"You didn't have anyone in your mind?"

"I didn't"

"Why?"

"I'm introverted type. I have few friends only that's why I've never interested people around me or I am invisible for them to notice me"

Renjun shrugs and takes another bite. He licks the ketchup on his fingers without realising Jeno's staring.

 

*

The prom night is tomorrow. They didn't spend more time after eating and Jeno walks Renjun to his house. This time they take their numbers.

While going back to his own house Jeno checks his phone. Many messages and missed calls from Jaemin... He just puts the phone in his pocket again.

 

*

Jeno fixes his neck tie and knock the door. He tries to find right position to hold the bouquet in his hand. Should he directly give it to Renjun or should wait a little? What if he has polen allergy? That would be terrible Jeno shakes his head quickly. 

"Wow you're so punctual!"

Renjun opens the door and smiles meanwhile Jeno forgets how to breathe, how to speak... Is he still alive?

"Jeno??" 

Renjun waves his hand in front of his face and Jeno quickly smiles.

"Ah yes! I'm alive"

"Huh?"

"You took off your glasses..."

"Yes Mark hyung forced me to wear contact lenses."

"You look still cute tho"

"Are you flirting with me?"

Renjun chuckles but he feels shy. Jisung was right... Something will happen between them at least one's feelings will be changed and Renjun hates to admit but his feelings already start to change. 

"And are you blushing?"

"I'm the one who took off my glasses Jeno not you. Stop making up stuffs"

Jeno holds Renjun's arm and softly pulls him closer but the bouquet is being barrier between them,both start to laugh.

"Let's go somewhere else... Just two of us" 

Jeno's voice is low but deep which Renjun loves most. He just nods.

 

*

Instead of getting into car they chose to walk. Their hands are brushing each other but Jeno doesn't hesistate to hold the older's tiny hand in his. Renjun slowly intertwines their fingers and Jeno holds tighter.

"Where will we go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Jeno says while leaning down to Renjun's ear.

"Uh~ I... I don't know actually"

"Canola fields?"

 

*

 

Even if it's dark colorful blossoms are visible. They have been walking in a path holding hands. The stars also look clear here and there are only two of them. 

Suddenly Jeno stops and holds Renjun closer,starts to murmur a song while swinging along with Renjun.

"Are you serious?"

Renjun's laughter makes the weather warmer.

"We should dance~ I even sang"

Jeno holds renjun tighter and they swing along. This time Renjun accompanies.

"Step one,step two, nice~"

"Jeno stop that's cheesy"

Renjun can't stop laughing but he leaves himself into Jeno's arms. If someone sees them dancing in the middle of the road,around flower fields at night probably they would think these two have mental problems.

Renjun stops when their eyes meet. Jeno's eyes are sparkling and his eyes are going down to his lips. Unintentionally Renjun parts his lips a little and their warm breathes are smashing each other.  
Jeno leans down and closes the gap between them...


End file.
